The present invention relates to devices for use in polishing table facets of gems.
Diamonds are usually polished by mounting them to a holder (sometimes called a "dop") which is pressed against a rotary-driven polishing disc. Less expensive faceted gems are usually polished by manually holding the gem against the polishing disc, or in the case of small gems, by mounting the gem to the end of a holder which is held against the polishing disc.
The present invention is directed to a device particularly useful in polishing table facets of gems in a simple and efficient manner.